CrAzY lOvE
by MissMe2306
Summary: My life doesn't get better- Don't worry, I'm not bullied, abused or cutting myself, I'm just your average no one in high school, the loser, the loner. And of course, I'm in love with the hottest boy in school, Natsu, because a crush is too much of an understatement. I swear my heart stops when he looks at me! I thought I would always be a no one, until..."Let's become popular Lucy"
1. LoVe & Envy Of The PoPuLaR

CrAzY lOvE

Chapter 1-LoVe & Envy Of The PoPuLaR

_**{Some people you can never please**_

_**You might as well just let them be **_

_**They mock everything not their own **_

_**From their imaginary throne **_

_**But I won't bow down, **_

_**even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy}**_

_Plan casually bump into Natsu and have him fall in love with you = FAIL_

Lucy never really was a people person, she would much rather just seclude herself away from everyone from inside her bedroom and do something like watch tv. So that's why when she came to school on an average Monday morning, instead of walking up to people and interacting with them, she stayed in the shadows and quietly maneuvered her way around the many people, no one even noticing her presence, either that or they didn't care, but that was just how she liked it. It was just easier that way. Walking further into the school grounds, she saw her best and possibly only friend, Levy.

"Lucy! Finally you're here!" The bluenette says and pulls Lucy away from the crowd of people.

"So anything happen on the weekend?" Levy asked with a smirk gracing her lips.

Levy was the only one-surprisingly- who knew of her love for Natsu Dragneel, because saying it was a crush was to much of an understatement. She was completely understanding of her love-struck friend, agreeing to help her get the boy of her dreams. Only recently did the two actually take action and think of plans to get the two to meet, such as 'accidentally' meeting at Natsu's favourite store, or being at the movie store while he just so happened to be there, and wondering out loud where her 'favourite' movie's, Reign of Fire and Eragon, were, and coincidentally, they were his favourite too. They thought of this because there was no way that Lucy could just go up and talk to him, no, that would just never work.

They had never actually done any of the plans before, only thought of them. But, on the weekend, our lovely Lucy took action and decided to have an 'accidental' meeting with him while he was jogging his usual Sunday Morning jog, and as she put it, _"He will look into my eyes and see that we are destined to be together!"._

_**Yesterday Morning.**_

'I wonder where that damn cat got to..'_ Lucy thought to herself once she was on the side-walk, she was meant to be doing pretend jogging now, not looking for her missing cat!_

_"Meeew"_

_"HOW DID YOU GET UP A TREE!?" Lucy yelled to no one once as she saw the trembling kitten clinging to the branch, Plue was never the type of cat to go on adventures, more like the one to sleep and just shake...In a non terrified way..._

_"Meowww" It called out to her, pleading for help. _

_"Fine! I'll help you, but it has to be quick" Lucy groaned and began to climb the tree._

_"No, kitty, come to me! Not away!" Lucy called out to her cat, climbing onto the branch._

_It was when a crack was heard that she, much like Plue, clung to the branch for dear life._

_"I can't die like this! I was meant to grow old with Natsu first!" Lucy cried to herself. _

_And as if fate hated her, Natsu just had to run past, with her up a tree, beside a white cat with an orange nose..._

_Lucy held her breath as he continued to jog past, hoping that he wouldn't see her, but, of course that wouldn't happen. He stopped his jogging and walked backwards a few steps until he was in line with the tree, and then he continued to look up to see the blonde girl in the tree._

_It seems he wasn't seeing things._

_"Haaah-ahh-Hi" The blonde said awkwardly and raised a hand to wave, but quickly hugged the branch again when it made a sickening 'crack' noise._

_"Are you ok?" He asked and raised an eyebrow, his lips curling upwards slightly_

_It was at the sight of seeing him in a singlet, shorts, his skin glistening with sweat, and overall, just seeing him, that she blushed a shade of red and without realising it, loosened her hold on the branch._

_"KYAA!" She screamed as she fell, at what felt like five stories high._

_"You can open your eyes now" He chuckled. _

_Her eyes immediately opened to be met with his smirking face._

_"Am I in heaven..." She quietly mumbled, going unnoticed by the teen boy._

_"Meooowww"._

_Natsu looked upwards to see the cat still shaking and clinging onto the branch._

_"Your cat?" He asked, to which Lucy slowly nodded._

_To her dismay, he put her down onto her own two legs, and with much ease, he climbed the tree and scooped the cat up, to which it easily accepted his help unlike Lucy's. Maybe it could sense that she was bound to fall, animals can sense danger after all._

_To get down quicker, he carelessly jumped down onto the cement ground. _

_"Cute cat" He cooed and scratched the kitten under the chin, the cat emitting a soft purring sound._

_"Here's your cat" He said with a grin, holding out the small kitten in his larger hands, making the animal look even smaller than usual._

_"Th-thanks.." Lucy mumbled and took the cat from him, her hands coming into contact with him for a split second, making her heart skip a beat._

_"No problem, see ya' " He said to her before he turned around and jogged away._

_"I just had my first real conversation with him, he saved me from harming myself by catching me like in the movies, he saved my cat then our hands touched...I think I'm going to faint"._

_Before she could fall back, the cat quickly jumped out her hands and sat on the pavement, watching as she, gracefully of course, fainted._

Lucy shrugged. "Nothing really, I did fall out a tree trying to get a cat and Natsu, with perfect timing, caught me though".

Levy gasped as she pun and gripped onto Lucy's shoulders. "Details. _Now_." She demanded, needing to know everything.

"Well I _was_ going to accidently bump into him while he was jogging down my street, and he would help me stand and then when he looked into my eyes and ask me to marry him~" Lucy said and squealed in delight, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she held her hands to her heart.

"Lucy! Snap out of it! I wanna know how this ends!" Levy said and slapped Lucy's cheek playfully.

"Oh, well, Plue went missing and then I found him in the tree, so I climbed it to get him but then the branch started to snap, but! Then _he_ came along~ And as I fell he caught me in his warm, strong arms...Then he even got Plue out for me... It was like in the movies, Levy!"

Levy let out a series of giggles at her friends antics.

"I guess something good still happened even if it didn't go as planned. Does he know your name now? Did he give you his number~?" Levy asked eagerly

"No..." Lucy mumbled with a frown.

"Well this is still progress!"

"Progress for what?" Lucy said, raising a blonde eyebrow.

The bluenette pulled Lucy down to her own size and looked left to right to make sure no one was listening.

"I have decided that we will become popular!" Levy said with a grin, and this time it was Lucy's turn to laugh.

She continued to laugh as she stood straight, shaking her head slightly. "What's so funny?" Levy demanded as she furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just face it Levy, we'll never be popular" Lucy said and walked away.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out and ran to her friend, "Why always so negative? You should take advise from the Biebs and '_Never Say Never_' "

"You just said Never. Twice actually."

"See! Always so negative!" Levy pouted.

"Holy. _Shit_." Lucy froze in her spot, Levy frozen beside her.

"Did they get hotter over the week-end?" Levy asked, her eyes glued on the four 'Goddess's of the school.

"No, they got hotter".

"Natsu-san!" Lisanna squealed and ran over to the pink headed boy and jumped in his arms, the boy returning her hug by spinning the girl.

Lucy sighed and bit her lip, dreaming about the day that the girl he would be spinning is her and not Lisanna.

The four Goddesses of the school consisted of Mira, Erza, Juvia and Lisanna. They each had their own sort of beauty and personality that made them so beautiful and popular, and fit to be called Goddesses, and for starters, they all have big breasts.

Mira and Lisanna are sisters, but it wouldn't take a genious to find that out. They each had crystal blue eyes and pure silver hair, while Lisanna's was cut short, Mira's was long and wavy, ending at around her butt, while her bangs were usually, as Lucy called it, tied into a mini pony tale. They were both sweet and innocent, that is not counting how Mira used to act, and the nickname, 'Demon', she got from it. Some say Lisanna's hiding some evil under that sweet act, others just say she was born pure, but then again, who knows, after all a few years ago there was a rumour Lisanna killed someone, but that quickly ended when the people spreading it saw the poor girl cry in distress.

Erza was known for her merciless act, she looked beautiful but then again she had this kind of strict look. Her hair was a length similar to Mira's, but her's was straight and a deep scarlet colour and her eyes were a calm hazel colour. Apparently, she has a hidden talent of hiding weapons in her clothes and a secret guilty for reading smut. There was also a rumour that she had killed people before and that her hair was painted with her enemies blood, but the people spreading the rumour quickly stopped when she had a 'talk' with them.

Juvia was, much like Lisanna, sweet and innocent. Her skin was a pale white, but not enough to make her look sick. She has Blue Hair and has had many different hair styles. She began with the ends tightly curled inwards, looking similar like a wave, but then she decided to cut it similar to Lisanna, but a few centimetres longer, Levy decided she liked this hairstyle the best. Then she grew it out again, and instead of curling the ends, she let it grow wavy, kinda like Mira's, only it stopped a bit past her shoulders, and Lucy decided she liked this one the best. Later that day the two had a fight over which one looked better. Her eyes were dark blue and they both agreed, that she wears too much mascara.

Juvia, Mira and Erza are, no surprise here, all dating the hottest, the best, and the most popular boys in school. Mira dating Laxus, Juvia dating Gray and Erza dating Jellal.

I'll explain the 'God's of the school later.

The only ones not dating are Lisanna and Natsu, it's said that the two are massively friend-zoned, or that they are secretly dating, or how Lisanna has a crush on Natsu. Some even said they decided to marry as children.

But that was not a problem to Lucy, because no matter what, she w_ill_ win Natsu.

"Why can't we be like them? Hot bodies, hot boyfriends, popular" Levy hummed, watching as the other girls, Mira, Juvia and Erza, each went to their boyfriends.

"Because we don't have a figure like a pin-up doll, we don't know anything about make up, we don't own stylish clothes, we can't even _talk_ to them properly, yet alone join their group. We'll be them when pigs fly" Lucy said and put a hand to her cheek, hating the truth.

"Hey look, it's a flying pig" Levy said and pointed to the sky.

"Oh really?" Lucy smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you just have to squint a bit to see it, right there"

"Ha-ha" Lucy said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, Lucy look, look, no way!" Levy said and began to shake her blonde friend.

"What?!".

Levy put her hands onto both of Lucy's cheeks and forced her to look at a certain image.

"Oh my God.." Lucy said with wide eyes as Levy took her hands away from her face, so much for Lisanna and Natsu not dating anyone...

"When did _that_ happen?.." Levy questioned.

"I have no reason to live on this world for! She stole the only thing I was born for!" Lucy said dramatically.

"It's liking they're sucking each others faces off!".

"Why are we still watching!?" Lucy screeched moments later.

"Because it's like a car accident, it's disgusting, but it's hard to stop looking" Levy explained, still eyeing the two.

"This is far worse than any car accident!" Lucy said and dragged Levy away.

She continued to drag the short girl until they were away from any civilisation.

"What are you going to do now?" Levy asked and raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean what am I going to do? There's nothing I can do!"

"So are you just going to forget about him?"

"No! I could never forget about my one true love!" Lucy hummed and put her hands to her heart and twirled in a circle.

"Well you might as well, Natsu was bound to get a girlfriend one day, and since that girl is Lisanna..." Levy trailed of, not liking the options for her love-struck friend.

"See this is why we need to become popular!" Levy declared, once again mentioning the impossible dream. "If you were popular, then maybe Natsu would want _you_ instead of Lisanna! Since right now the only contact he's had with you is catching you when you fell out the tree trying to get your orange-nosed _cat_, he probably thinks you're some crazy cat lady that climbs trees!"

"That would be a good option, _if we could become popular!_ How do you expect us to do that, it's not like we can just randomly sit with them, or even talk to them for that matter! It's a known fact, we can't talk to popular people, they'll say 'hey', and we'll end up saying something like 'Haaah, bluple'"

"Then how do you want to win Natsu? 'Cause if we don't become popular, then she'll be stuck with him forever and you can say bye-bye Natsu!"

Lucy sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, not getting far it due to the knots.

"So? We can't spend the rest of our lives in highschool as losers, I'm talking about the time when people will be going, 'I wish Lucy was dating me', 'Isn't Levy looking pretty today', 'I'm so jealous of them' " Levy said.

Lucy let out one final sigh before she nodded.

"Fine. Let's become popular."

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Levy squealed and high-fived her friend.

"So how do we start?" Lucy asked.

"...Let's start tomorrow" Levy said and began to walk further into the school, knowing the bell would ring soon.

"Seriously!?" Lucy said and ran up the her blue-haired friend.

"You know I heard this song once that inspired this brilliant plan, it's called 'Popular'"

"Oh really? How does it go?" Lucy said with a smirk of amusement.

" '_I will be popular, I will be popular!-'_ "

Lucy broke out into giggles and hugged her friend, "You never fail to brighten my mood, Levy". In response to her words, Levy let a bright grin form on her mouth.

"You know I heard this other song once, it went like 'Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding-' "

"I don't think you should be listening to that song Levy..."


	2. PoPulAr Vs UnPoPuLaR!

Chapter 2- PoPulAr Vs. UnPoPuLaR!

_**{You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Whoa, crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night}**_

It was a Friday afternoon. And there had been no progress what so ever. In both being popular and getting Natsu. Not that they were failing, it was just they hadn't even started.

"_I put my hands up in the lights, you'll see me dancing for my life. I will be popular, I will be popular, I'm gonna get there. Popular_" Lucy mumbled the chords to the song quietly. Damn. It was catchy.

"Is there something you'd like to share we us, Miss Heartfillia?".

Lucy froze and slowly looked up at Freed, the english teacher. A lot of teachers here didn't really mind about how you address them, first name, last name, Miss, Sir, they didn't really care. Well some did.

"Oh. Um- No, sorry" She stuttered slightly, a nervous smile gracing her lips.

Lucy glanced around the classroom when he walked away, hoping to find something that entertain her.

Her breath hitched when she saw Natsu, he looked perfect even when he wasn't trying.

"Something in my eye..." He muttered and began blinking his left eye.

_'He winked at me! I can't believe it!'_. Lucy managed to hold in a gasp at the gesture.

The bell finally rung and sighs of relief went through the classroom.

"No homework tonight." Freed said and walked back to his desk.

As the pinkette walked out the door, his bag slumped to the side more than he would have liked and soon enough, his belongings came crashing out.

"Crap" He mumbled and bent down to pick them up.

_'This is my chance!'_ Lucy inwardly squealed.

Walking closer, she bent down silently and began to help the boy pick up his books and pens.

Natsu looked up to the person helping and eyed her slightly before his eyes widened and a grin settled on his face.

"Hey, you're that girl that was in the tree on the weekend, right?" He asked, although he'd be damned if it wasn't her.

Lucy took a quick look up at him before her eyes settled on the ground and a dark pink coated her cheeks.

"Hah, knew it." He said and shook his head slightly, the grin still on his lips when he finished shoving the last book in his bag

"Well, thanks." He said and stood, throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking.

"Ah- you forgot your pen..." Lucy said, her words slowly dying down.

She looked up to see where her long time love had gone to, and she saw the horrid sight of him walking to Lisanna with wide arms and the girl squeaking "Natsu-san!" before running into his arms.

Lucy stood and scrunched up her nose as she stood.

"_Natsu-san~ Teehee, I'm so perfect and pretty~ Everyone loves me!" _She said quietly, putting on a high-pitched voice while she walked down the hall.

"Pfft, what's up your ass?" Levy asked, smirking slightly.

"The number one Goddess and her God" Lucy muttered darkly.

"Well don't worry about that for now, because today, we're going to start with our quest to become popular and destroy Natsu and Lisanna's relationship!" Levy said, followed by and evil laugh.

"What the hell..." A brunette boy said and looked at the two girls as if they were crazy, and Levy, in answer to his words, gave him the finger.

"I feel bad for doing this..." Lucy mumbled, not seeing the action.

"Okay, I'm guessing you don't love Natsu anymore~" Levy sighed and quickened her walking pace.

"No!- I...What do we do first?"

"That's the spirit! Now, first. We go shopping~!" Levy said and dragged the blonde away.

They searched through the stores, well...Levy searched, Lucy just looked with wide eyes by being in the presence of 'Popular People Clothes'.

"I've seen Lisanna wearing this one day! We're in the same store! We're in a store popular people go to!" Lucy squeaked in excitement.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious..." Levy mumbled.

"Ah! Perfect! Much better than what you have" Levy said as she pulled out a piece of clothing with a wide smile on her cheek.

"Should I be insulted?" Lucy asked and raised and eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Oh, this would look good too, and this...Ooo, and this!" Levy said and continued to pull out clothing from the clothing racks.

"What's with all the cross's?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone's just really Christian these days Lucy" Levy said sarcastically.

"Wow, these are nice tights...Does the lace go up all the way?" Lucy laughed nervously and pulled out black tights with lace along the side.

"Yes" Levy said with a sly smirk.

"I think this shirt would look really nice on you...Maybe add some short shorts..." Levy mumbled, looking over the light pink shirt that showed much stomach and had a sleeve that was of the side and the number '21' printed on the front like a football player's.

"Really, why would it look good on me?" Lucy asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Because it'll show of your slim stomach and huge tits..." The bluenette explained, a serious expression with each word.

"Huge?"

"Huge."

"Hm, I can deal with that" Lucy said with a smug grin.

Levy let out a laugh before they continued shopping.

A few minutes later...Or half an hour...Maybe an hour...They weren't really keeping track... They had finally finished shopping, only getting one outfit for the two of them along with shoes and accessories, sadly, that's all there 'life's savings' could buy.

"What now?" Lucy asked as they walked out the store.

"We go to the bathroom and change, time to show of!" Levy grinned and began to quicken her pace, walking through the mall and to the bathroom.

"If you have any trouble, call for me and I'll come help you" Levy explained while her friend leaned against the wall in one of the stalls.

"I think I'll manage putting on clothes thank you very much Levy" Lucy said with a smirk.

"Alright~" Levy said and began to walk backwards, planning to go into her own stall.

"-Natsu's so cute when he does that"

"I wish Gray would do that with Juvia~!"

Both heads of the two girls snapped to the door where the oh so familiar voices echoed through the walls.

"Shit!" Levy said as she rushed into the stall beside Lucy's, banging the walls and almost tripping in the panic-struck state. When Lucy was sure that Levy had gotten inside safely, the two slammed the door shut and locked it simultaneously.

"We better hurry. They'd be so annoyed if we made them late for the movie" Lisanna giggled.

"You're so right" Erza agreed.

Oh how Lucy wanted to yell 'Levy! What do we do!?' but she couldn't possibly do it, it would be social suicide!

"Wow, that smells nice, what flavour is it?" Lisanna asked.

"Strawberry" Erza answered.

"Juvia wishes she had a good taste in lip gloss like Erza~"

Lucy sniffed the air. Strawberry. And really strong. It smelt so good...

Although a coke or chocolate scent would be better...

A few minutes later, they left.

"FINALLY!" Levy yelled and opened the door, dressed in new outfit.

Lucy walked out more calmly and shyly, not used to wearing such revealing clothes.

Of course they had used that time to change!

"Whoa! You look hot Lucy!" Levy said, checking out the blonde.

'I'm a genius' Levy thought. The combination of that shirt and short shorts that were slightly ripped looked nice together, along with the cross necklace that hung around her neck and black convers's that stopped at her ankle.

Somewhat surprisingly, it didn't look slutty. Probably because of her cute face and that everyone was already wearing these kind of clothes.

Levy wore a loose white shirt with the American flag printed on the front in a faded sort of look. Along with that, she wore shorts that were possibly only a centimetre longer than Lucy's and also had a ripped design on the ends.

"You look really good too Levy, but I'm not too sure about me..." Lucy said nervously and bit her lip.

"Don't worry Lucy! You look fine" Levy assured, "Now let's go follow them!"

"Follow them? Isn't that a bit creepy? They'll think we're stalkers or something.." Lucy mumbled.

"That's why we don't let them see us!"

"'Mou~ They said that it's really scary~" Lisanna said and clung onto Natsu's arm like her life depended on it.

"Don't worry. If you get scared, I'll hold you" Natsu said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh hell no!"

"Be calm Lucy!" Levy whispered and restrained Lucy as they hid behind a cardboard cut out of 'The Smurfs 2'.

"When can we go in?" Gray sighed.

"We still have around five minutes" Erza explained.

"Let's go in now" Gajeel grumbled and walked into the Cinema's with his drink, the others shrugging and following him.

Lucy made several crackling noises as she stretched out her hands and attempted to get out of Levy's grasp so she can strangle Lisanna.

"Okay Lucy, we can go inside now. But do not, I repeat, DO NOT attempt to damage Lisanna's perfect face...Or body." Levy said and slowly released the blonde.

Lucy, in response, silently nodded.

"Now what?" Lucy asked before she put some popcorn into her mouth.

"Now, we be the annoying people in the cinema's who always laugh to much a comedy scenes and talk to loud!" Levy said.

"Aye Sir!" Lucy said and pumped her fist into the air.

"-Wait. Why do we need to be the annoying people? Won't that make them hate us?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes and No. It will make them notice out presence and if it turns out like the stories and movies, they'll be interested in us. And it'll most likely ruin Lisanna's and Natsu's date" Levy said, smirking evilly.

Lucy nodded with an open-mouth smile, understanding the bluenettes plan.

As they walked inside the darkened room, Levy whispered a 'Shh' and explained that they would make them aware of the two when the movie starts.

"You know, I kinda expected Erza, Lisanna and Juvia to say stuff like 'Eek! I have a zit!' or 'I told you to stop eating chocolate! It makes you look fat'. That's what all the popular girls did in the movies..." Lucy mumbled quietly when they sat two rows behind the God's and Godess's.

Levy shrugged. "I guess movies over react things."

All was silent between the two.

"Hey Levy... Do you know what movie we're watching?"

"No...The title said something about blood thirst or something."

Their faces turned a sickly colour of white at the realisation of what they were watching...On the big screen.

"You know...Lisanna said it was meant to be really scary..." Lucy mumbled, but Levy didn't speak. She just stayed silent and watched the ads and trailers.

Finally. The movie began.

It began with a man and a woman in a room...Was it a lounge room?

The woman looked only around 20 along with the man. She had Platinum Blonde hair into a bun, but strands of her hair had fallen out somehow. She wore and expensive looking tight purple dress that sparkled in the light.

A hand with many jewel encrusted rings covered her mouth and her eyes were smudged with mascara, a clear sign that she had been crying, or still is if you noticed the tears falling down her cheeks.

The man looked quite the opposite of her. His hair was a dark midnight black and spiked up in every direction and his eyes were a glowing gold. A smirk graced his lips, showing of his sharp fangs. He was dressed in a black suit that hugged to his firm chest and had no crinkles or creases

All in all. He looked utterly irresistible.

"Ohoh, I'd let him suck my blood anytime~" Levy said slyly, leaning over to Lucy.

"I wish Natsu was a vampire~" Lucy cooed.

_"Y-you're a monster! You killed my sister!" The blonde screamed, although she stuttered with almost every word and her body shook uncontrollably._

_"Oh? You figured it out? You're smarter than I thought." The vampire said, his smirk growing._

"Hot!" Lucy whispered to Levy.

_"You were fun, Kathryn. It's a shame you couldn't last longer."_

Suddenly, his face shifted and took on a demonotic form _(You know the girls face at the end of paranormal activity where she smiles at the camera after she killed Mikah? Yeah, kinda like that.)_. _His mouth stretched open more than humanly possibly and he let out a screech that would haunt children's dreams._

_The blonde, Kathryn, screamed in horror at the demon looking 'thing' in front of her and attempted to run away, but he stretched his arms out and his claws digged into her arms, drawing out blood. He pulled her closer to his chest, and smiled terrifyingly before saying a short 'Bye bye Kathryn' before plunging his fangs into the girl's neck, blood spurting out in every direction._

The girls sitting two rows in front of them let out a shriek and clung to their boyfriends, who were brave enough to not jump at the sight. If you asked them, they would laugh and say it was hardly scary. If you got the truth, they'd say they had been partly paralyzed.

Lucy and Levy in the other hand...having to boyfriend to hold onto..turned to each other instead.

"NOPE! I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID!" Levy screamed and tightly hugged Lucy, to which the blonde returned the gesture by clinging around her small figure.

"TELL ME WHEN IT'S OVER!" Lucy yelled and hid her face behind Levy's head.

The God's and Godess's looked at the two with an amused expression before returning their attention back to the screen.

They two friends looked back up to the picture when they heard talking.

They could easily recognise the man from the beginning of the movie talking to another man, only he looked much older thank to his greying hair. They stood in an office and quietly standing in the back was a blonde with brown eyes, quietly listening to the conversation between the other two.

_"The murders have begun to increase. So we've arranged for someone to help with finding the mad man that's been killing the innocent people. Her names Lucy, she began working here a few months ago but she has some potential in her that I think could help you." The older man explained and gestured for Lucy to come forward._

_Lucy walked forward and smiled at her new co-worker. _

_"It's a pleasure to be working with you, Sir Jayde" Lucy said sweetly, putting her hand out with the intentions of the two shaking hands._

_"Please, call me Damon" The man said a pressed his lips against her hand, to which she quickly snatched her hand back to her chest, making Damon smirk in amusement._

"OH MY GOD LUCY! I HAVE FOUND YOUR DOUBLE GANGER! OH MY GOD! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Levy yelled, repeatidly shaking Lucy back and forth.

"I hope hey don't act like that all through the movie..." Lisanna grumbled.

_**~Later~**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"I CAN _NOT _BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT! HAHAHA!"

The two laughed louder than needed. It was safe to say, everyone was aware of their presence now.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!?" A teen boy yelled from somewhere in the back, finally having enough with the blonde and bluenette.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE! CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIETER! GOD! RUDE!" Levy yelled while Lucy laughed in the background.

This was funner than they thought.

"I swear to god..." Jellal muttered darkly and clenched his hands into a fist.

"Don't worry Jellal, just ignore them." Erza said and placed her hand over Jellal's fist. The two smiled at each other and slowly leaned closer until...

A single popcorn hit Erza's head.

"Oh shit! I thin it actually hit one of them!" Levy whispered although it was loud enough for the Popular girls and boys to hear.

"Really!? Who!?" Lucy said, her voice sounding panicky.

"I don't know" Levy mumbled, "I wonder if I could do it again..."

"THAT'S IT!" Erza screamed and attempted to jump the two, but couldn't thanks to Gray and Jellal restraining her.

"YOU HIT THE DEMON LEVY!" Lucy screamed in horror.

"AH! HAVE MERCY ON US!" Levy yelled and the two hid behind the chairs in terror.

Erza let out a breath and turned around, calmly sitting back in her seat.

Lisanna twitched when a piece of popcorn hit the back of her head.

"HAHA! SCORE!" Levy yelled and pumped her fist in the air.

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled, but when Levy held her hand up for a high-five, the blonde just couldn't deny it.

"I hate them." Lisanna said darkly, to which Natsu chuckled.

"I'll be back" Gajeel muttered to the group.

He stood and began walking up the space between the side and middle chairs.

The God's and Godess's watched him curiously before bursting out laughing when he took Levy's popcorn and shoved it over her head, and casually returned back to his seat.

Everyone in the cinema was now laughing. Excluding Levy.

Levy fumbled with the cardboard before ripping it over her head popcorn falling down her shoulders.

"Levy? You okay?" Lucy asked, trying to stop her giggling.

"Lucy, do you still want this drink?" She asked.

"Huh? Why?" The blonde asked. Levy, not waiting for an actual response, picked it up and walked down until she was standing beside Gajeel.

"You got a little something in your hair" Gajeel said with a smirk, his group quietly laughing.

"Nice hair you have. Wouldn't it be a shame if you got coke in it?" Levy said cutely.

The group stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't dare" Gajeel said, not believing a word the bluenette said.

"Oh, but I would" And just like that, she turned it upside down and the blackish liquid covered his body.

Everyone in the cinema's were silent.

Except for Lucy.

"LEVY! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DRINK!?" She yelled before finally getting the courage to join her.

The blonde froze when she saw the God's and Godess's glaring at the two and coke dripping of Gajeel.

"Hahaha... " Lucy laughed nervously, not being able to create any words.

"What... the fuck... Did you just do!?" Gajeel shouted.

"Well, she kinda-"

"I KNOW WHAT SHE DID BITCH!" Gajeel shouted, cutting Lucy off.

Lucy paled as he raised his voice, this was not going as planned...

Without a second thought, Lucy gripped onto Levy's wrist and ran. Pulling her friend with her.

"GET BACK HERE!" Gajeel shouted.

"WE ARE SO DEAD!" Lucy screamed as she ran.

And then, it became a game of hide and seek between the popular and unpopular.

**The movie in this movie is not a real movie. At least I don't think it is...I'd love to see a movie like it though~! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. BeInG pOpUlAr BuRnS!

Chapter 3- BeInG pOpUlAr BuRnS!

_**{And if two worlds could collide**_

_**I'd never wonder why**_

_**You make me act like a wannabe**_

_**I wanna be a little closer to you baby**_

_**I'm not crazy}**_

_"We're up all night for good fun, we're up all night to get some, I'm up all night to get lucky!"_ Lucy laughed as she sang. She was pretty sure that they weren't correct, _but_, it sounded about right.

"I hate that song!" Levy said with a giggle.

"Me too!"

Then their conversation ended, no more words needed. They knew everything to do and what to do, they were always in perfect sync with each other. One would turn left, the other followed. One would give a glance then jerk her head a certain direction, the other would nod in follow.

Besides. Gajeel's threatening shouts were enough to keep them going.

As time passed, pain began to spike up the blondes legs and her eye sight began to blur.

Levy had always been the more fit out of the two.

As her pants began harder and easier to hear, Levy looked to her struggling friend and knowing that she was running out of stamina, the bluenette whispered her name and pointed to a store.

Lucy nodded and the two quickly took a sharp turn, dodging the woman, men and children and running to the end of the store before quickly running up one of the isles.

But they were smarter than that.

They knew that the popular boys and girls had seen which aisle they went down.

So they quickly mustered all the speed they could get and ran to the end of the aisle then down the front of the store.

Lucy made a small startled sound and pulled Levy to a stop, hiding behind one of the ends of the aisle.

Levy curiously looked down to the opposite end and held her breath when she saw the Gods' and Godesses' running straight past them.

They both shared a look before letting a small laugh escape their lips.

"I think we might be really good at running and hiding" Lucy said as they quietly with a light laugh as they made their way back to the front to leave the store. "Either that or they're just really stupid"

She heard laughing cut short from her friend and be switched to a squeal, or was squeal an understatement? Maybe a 'AH!' sort of sound?

"Levy- OH _FUCK!_"

Her voice echoed the store as she turned to the side and clutched her pounding heart.

It wasn't only the fact that her friends collar was in the grip of a very cocky looking Gajeel with Natsu, Juvia, Lisanna, Gray, Erza and Jellal around him, it was also the fact that she was _not_ expecting that.

Levy could easily tell anyone that asked that Lucy got scared easily.

Maybe to easily.

"Maybe we're just really stupid, eh?" Erza said. How could words like that sound so menacing? It's like the girl was just radiating freaking death.

That's what her perfume would be.

_'Be beautiful with Erza Scarlet's new perfume fragrance, made from the blood from her enemies. Be a new you a smell like death.'_

Lucy let out a small whimper sound before laughing a kind of laugh that if Levy wasn't to petrified to say anything, she would've said something along the lines of 'What the fuck is with that retarded laugh, Lucy?!'.

The blonde took a look at each of the boys and girls that either smirked or glared at her before looking down at Levy.

She looked like a stuffed toy beside a dinosour with that small body of hers.

Lucy had hoped to find out what to do by looking in the eyes of Levy's, but the bluenette was to busy fidgeting and looking at her own feet.

Well damn.

"Soo..." Lucy let her words stretch out, followed with another nervous laugh.

"That movie was good don't you think?" She said, unable to think of anything else to say. The only other movement was Levy face palming and the narrowing of many different coloured eyebrows.

She should be a bloody comedian with these lines.

"Yes. Shame we couldn't see the end." The red-head demon spat.

"Yeah...Wonder who those people were...Being so distracting and all..."

Lucy let out a high-pitched squeal as Erza attempted to jump her but was stopped just in the nick of time by Jellal.

It was safe to say that Lucy really wanted to cry then scream and run away.

Or punch Gajeel then run away screaming 'I REGRET NOTHING!'

Both options were good.

The option she had now...Not so much.

"Lucy, is it?" Lisanna suddenly spoke.

Levy's head suddenly shot up and she gave Lucy a 'Do not screw this up' look.

Lucy was fairly sure she would screw this up.

"No-ah I mean yeah"

Yep, there it is.

"I'm Lisanna"

"Yeah, I know" Lucy said with a quiet laugh.

Great, now she sounded like some stalker.

Well who wouldn't know!?

"I really like your necklace. Where'd you get it?" She asked with a smile, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh. Um...Like a store...With big pink letters...Saying a word...With clothes and shoes and stuff..."

"You have no idea, do you?"

Phew, glad she understood that.

"No." Lucy said and shook her head again.

Lisanna giggled before opening her mouth and speaking. "Sorry about this little incident. But I'm sure it won't happen again. Right?"

She was sweet and cute and lovable.

But just something about the way she spoke made Lucy feel like if she didn't agree a fucking velociraptor would pop out a murder her poor body.

Kinda like a mother talking to her child.

_"Did you eat the cookies, Lily?"_

_"Yes mummy, sorry"_

_"You won't do it again, will you sweety?"_

_"No mummy"_

_5 minutes later._

_"WHERE ARE ALL THE COOKIES!?"_

_"TWITTY ATE THEM!"_

_"TWITTY IS A BLOODY BIRD LOCKED AWAY IN A CAGE, SHE CAN'T EAT COOKIES LILY!"_

"Ahaha...Yeah..." Lucy said awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact.

"Gajeel, let go of her cute little friend" Lisanna giggled and walked back to Natsu's side, the boy in return quickly wrapping an arm around her waist.

Gajeel snorted before he rudely shoved the smaller girl away. Levy quickly spun on her feet with clenched fist and and a flushed face, no doubt about to give Gajeel a piece of her mind. But a quick and quiet 'Levy' from her friend reminded her of what happened the last time she stood up to the teen, so putting all her anger to the side, she laughed a bit then turned to smile at the blonde.

"OH MY GOD MY PHONE!" Lucy suddenly yelled and began to feel her body for the object.

"What!?" Levy said, horror in her eyes.

It's perfectly fine when a person is lost in mall, but when a mobile's lost...All hell breaks loose.

"I freaking knew I'd lose it! It happened before and they came back for it! I DO NOT HAVE THE MONEY FOR A NEW ONE!"

Why would a normal teenage girl be sad that she lost her phone? All the contacts, messages, photos.

Why is Lucy sad before she lost her phone? Her games and music.

Lucy hand briefly brushed over one of her breasts before returning and as random locals would say... 'She groped her boob in public!'.

"Oh, wait...Found it..."

Don't judge her! It wasn't that she _chose_ to put it there, but her pockets in her shorts were to small for her phone and her bra was big enough so...

"Oh my god Lucy" Levy sighed. "And in public too..."

Levy took a quick look at the teens behind them that looked pretty close to bursting out in laughter.

Except for Erza.

Erza doesn't _do_ 'bursting out in laughter'.

She blows more air out of her nose than usual.

But she was smiling, that's a plus right? Maybe that meant the two weren't on her 'Who I am going to murder' list.

"Let's go Lucy. Quickly now."

Time began to pass and the latest event was agreed to never be speaken of. From them that is. It's pretty sure to say that when they go to school on Monday people will be snickering and laughing from the newest story from one of the Gods' or Godesses'.

"Lucy, we need to get some more stuff before we leave." Levy suddenly spoke.

"I thought you said you had no more money!?" Lucy said with a glare.

"I just wanted to make sure we didn't spend it on something stupid." Levy shrugged. "And stop trying to look threatening Lucy. You can't do it with your cute face"

Lucy pouted and looked away with a small 'awe' sound.

"So what are we getting?" Lucy asked.

"Well, some foundation, lip gloss, mascarra, moisturizer and skin clarity. We may have the clothes in check but we definitely don't have the face for it. Oh yeah, we'll get some hair spray, hair tyes and bobby pins too."

Lucy merely nodded in understanding.

Later, when the sun was beginning to set and the sky had a faint orange glow, Lucy walked home with a bag full of products recently bought by her wonderful friend, Levy.

_**~Later~**_

"OH. MY. GOD. IT. _BURNS._"

She began to wave her hands around her face in attempt to cool it.

No, she did not spill tea or coffee on her face.

This time..

No, she did no face plant into a stove.

She was simply using the skin clarity.

Turns out the sales woman forgot to mention that it _fucking burns!_

Minutes later, the burning stopped.

"Psh, wasn't that bad" Lucy said and laughed at herself.

"Meow"

Lucy looked down to see her white kitten circling her feet with a soft purr.

Giggling, she bent down and raised the animal into her hands.

"You're so adorable, Plue~" She cooed and stroked her cat down its spine.

"And maybe one day when Natsu and myself are dating you and his cat can play together~"

"...Wow..That sounded kinda creepy...Maybe I should have had a dog instead of a cat so I don't end up as 'Creepy cat lady'..." Lucy hummed to herself, thinking of her white pet as a dog. "I wonder if you would shake still if you were a dog?..."

_**~Monday Morning~**_

_Snooze 1..._

_Snooze 2..._

_Snooze 3..._

When the alarm sounded of for the fourth time, the blonde groaned and fumbled with the touch screen on her mobile to make it just shut up.

She turned onto her back and looked up at the white ceiling.

She could probably find the cure of Cancer like this.

Finally deciding to move, she raised her body into a sitting position, with the blankets still wrapped tightly around her body, and stared into the depth of her wall.

With another groan, she crawled to the end of her bed and switched the fan of.

No, she did not have any ceiling fans.

Yet another downfall of her cottage-like house.

She rather lazily made her way out of bed and just stood in her room for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"What am I doing?"

She shook her head and made her way to her cupboard where her uniform hung.

She took out her shirt, tie, vest and skirt before stripping out of her pajama shirt and going to her drawers to find a bra.

No she didn't wear pants to bed.

For two reasons actually.

One: To much of a hassle  
Two: She loved the feel of the cold sheets on her bare legs.

So her pajama's were an old shirt with a large v neck and panties.

Livin the dream up in here!

Raising an eyebrow, she lifted her phone to read the text from Levy.

See, she didn't have to wonder who the text was from because no one ever text her beside Levy.

_'Shorten your skirt and undo two of your buttons on your shirt. Wear mascarra, lip gloss and foundation.'_

Looks like she was going for the big boobed blonde look today.

She replied with a simple 'Okay' and only seconds later she got another message from her blue-haired companion with a picture of a hair style and the words 'Tr this'.

A side pony? Well that'll be different, her only hairstyles for school ever are either pony tail or pony tail.

Never before has she wore part of her hair up of part of it down for school...Just plain hair down either.

About time to spice things up a little.

Once dressed, she folded the top of her skirt up once, she didn't want it too short! And undid two of the buttons on her white shirt, letting part of her cleavage be showed to the world.

Making her way over to her dresser where her newly bought objects lay she looked at the foundation before shaking her head and picking up the moisturizer.

Wouldn't want to go to school looking orange because she was so inexperienced.

Besides, she's been using moisturizer since 8th grade, but for some reason Levy didn't know about it, oh well, wasn't that big of a deal. Just meant she has smoother skin than Levy.

Awesome!

Once done with the moisturizer, she picked up the mascarra, leaned closer to the mirror and opened her eyes wider than usual.

She groaned when the black make up smudged onto the skin below her eyebrow.

Licking her finger, she attempted to clean to spot, but to no avail.

She walked to the bathroom, turned the tap on and furiously washed at the small spot.

Moments later, she turned of the tap and looked at her reflection. A red mark had replaced the black stain, but luckily, that would go away.

She smiled before walking back into the bedroom.

One or two smudges later, her eyes were done! She blinked a few times to test out her new and improved lashes.

Nice.

Now the lip gloss. A simple light pink and shiny lip gloss.

Easy!

Maybe not...

"Eww! It's on my tooth! It's on my tooth!" She squealed and ran to the kitchen to quickly get a glass of water.

"That was _not_ strawberry flavoured!"

The make up part of the morning was _finally_ done and now all she had to do was her hair.

Did she have ribbon any where?

"Oh! I do!"

Later, she returned to the mirror with a blue ribbon in hand.

She replaced it with a blonde-ish coloured hair tie and bunched part of her hair into her hand.

Parting it and fixing it so that there would be no bumps, she tied it up and then tied to ribbon around the hair tie to make a cute little bow.

She nodded at her reflection in the mirror.

She had doubts about her new look in fear that she would look too slutty. But Levy was right. She did have that cute and sweet look that stopped her from looking like a whore.

Things just got awesomer.

Checking the time, she gasped at the numbers and quickly zipped up her school bag before running out the door.

Not forgetting to shout out a 'Good bye Plue!" before she locked the door.

"Lucy!" Levy called out and ran towards her friend. "You look nice" She quickly added a compliment.

"Thanks, you look really nice too" Lucy said with a cute giggle.

"Oh! Lucy!" Lisanna called out and the two friends quickly shared a look.

"Is she talking to me!?"

"She's talking to you"

"What do I say!?" Lucy asked frantically.

"I don't know but they're coming over here, act natural, say something!"

"They are!? How do I act natural!?"

"Hi Lucy!" Lisanna spoke again, only much closer.

"Heeeeey..." Lucy said awkwardly, stretching out the word.

_Well fuck._


	4. SpEaKiNg To ThE pOpUlAr

Chapter 4- SpEaKiNg To ThE pOpUlAr

_**{I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy**_

_**I'm just crazy...for you**_

_**I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy**_

_**I'm just crazy...for you}**_

What does an unpopualar person say to one of the most popular girls in school?

They don't say anything.

Because they don't get spoken to by the popular girls and boys in school.

So w_hy the hell_ is _Lisanna_ coming up to two no-ones all cheery and happy?

What sorcery is this!?

The blonde could practicaly feel just how annoyed Levy was by her long and awkward 'Heeey'.

Well what was she supposed to say? 'Hi bestie! Haven't talked to you in a while! You're looking so sexy! Haha. Kiss kiss, hug hug'.

...She'll have to say that to Levy some time soon.

"You both look so cute today! I don't know about your hair though Lucy...It's a bit too childish, maybe take it out and curl it a bit" Lisanna hummed while Lucy laughed awkwardly and unconciously took a step closer Levy, who at the moment wanted to rip every perfect strand of silver hair of Lisanna's head.

How dare she say that!?

The rest of the group quickly arrived and Natsu casually slung an arm around Lisanna's thin shoulders.

"Cute hair" He said, looking over Lucy's new style.

If Lucy was home alone right now, she probably would have said something along the line of 'YOU'RE BOYFRIEND JUST CHECKED ME OUT BIOTCH'.

..._But_, she wasn't home alone right now.

The thought of saying that kept tugging at the back of her mind.

Instead, she just blushed and mumbled a quiet thank you.

Jellal, seeing Erza walking into the school, simply walked away.

That made no sense to the bonde, if she just plainly walked away from Levy...Well..She wouldn't. That's just how it worked between the two.

"Gotta go, see ya'" Lisanna said before following the rest of her friends.

"...Well that was wierd..." Lucy mumbled.

"Natsu complimented you though, that's a plus"

_**~Maths~**_

Lucy absolutely despised Maths.

It was probably the only low class she was in. D. All the others were B classes.

But there was something good about it, the seats were arranged and Natsu sat on her left, and the teacher never cared if they talked, but that was never really a big deal for Lucy, she didn't have anyone to talk to, since Levy was in class A.

"Alright class, we'll start by writing down the D.K P.K. So take out your books" The teacher said as he walked into the room and began to write on the board.

Instead of opening their books and following instructions, everyone seemed to instantly turn to other people and engage themselves in a conversation.

Well, naturally.

For this class, that is.

"I hate my job" The teacher mumbled.

Lucy sighed and pressed her chin against the palm of her hand before taking out and pen and drawing in her book.

School. Where we improve our drawing.

Lucy made a small startled sound when her pen was yanked from her hand by another tan and larger one.

Looking up, she saw Natsu leaning back in his chair slightly and attempting to keep the pen balanced on his nose.

_Attempted._

Because every second his hands would quickly be straightening it before it fell.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked and raised and eyebrow. She couldn't help the words from coming out, it was like an automatic response! Why didn't she do what other girls would do? Like giggle or say something like 'You're so funny/silly Natsu'.

He grinned and straightened the pen once more.

"Trying to straighten your pen on my nose"

No shit Sherlock.

Heads turned to look up to the windows' that lead to the hall way at the sudden noise.

Natsu smirked when he saw Gray walk past, tapping the windows and grinning at his fellow God.

That actually sounded kinda gay.

You know what I mean.

A brunette was a few steps behind Gray, his head hung low and bangs covering his eyes.

Lucy could see herself in his place easily.

The teacher narrowed his eyes at the boy, before shaking his head and sighing.

"He'll be back" Natsu mumbled and bent down to pick up the fallen pen.

Minutes later, the two walked down the hall again, this time carrying several computers.

Gray, like he had done the previous time, tapped on the windows.

Well it was louder than a tap...Maybe a bang...

"Fullbuster! Stop right there!" The teacher shouted and the victim groaned before stopping.

The class quickly erupted in giggles and laughter.

"He's such an idiot. Don't you think, Lucy?" Natsu suddenly asked, turning to look at the blonde with a grin.

"Uh-um-ah..Yeah, hah hah hah..." Lucy said with a small smile.

Natsu laughed at her mumbling and bent down to pick up the pen again.

He knew it. He very well damn knew he was popular and could make her stutter. Those damn popular people.

But he remembered her name so she didn't really mind right now.

_**~Recess~**_

"And you're gonna hear me roar..." Levy mumbled quietly as the two strode through the school grounds, looking for a quiet, secluded place to sit and talk about some random things.

Finally finding a place away from the students, they settled under a tree that shaded more than enough area for the two.

"Isn't that Katy Perry's new song?" Lucy asked as she brushed a stray leaf of her skirt.

"Yes"

And then no one spoke, instead just pulling apart leaves and tieing knots in grass. It wasn't awkward, this was just the usual.

"Ah~ Let's go, I need to get a drink" Levy said and stood.

"Okay" Lucy said and stood along with her friend, huffing as she put her bag back on.

The two walked back into the depths of the school, skillfully avoiding any touch from the students.

"My lips are burning and peeling _and_ bleeding! It's so annoying and I have to lick them every second" Lucy groaned.

"I hate that. It actually reminds me of a horror movie I once saw"

"Really?"

"Mhm" Levy hummed and nodded. "'The house of wax' or something, a girl was trapped somewhere and the killer superglued her lips together, but they were under a road I think and the killer went up to act all friendly with one of her friends, and she had to tear her lips apart to scream for help 'cause there was like a drain next to where the guy and killer were. Her lips were all red from blood, but I was too young and thought it was lipstick at the time"

"...Well that's fucking fabulous"

"Totally is"

They stopped and Levy bent down to the bubblers, quickly standing straight when the water hit her nose and not her mouth. Lucy put a hand to her mouth and suppressed a giggle at the sight.

"Ohh! Levy!"

Both heads turned at the sound of the voice, seeing Lisanna walking up to them.

"Should we run!?" Lucy whispered.

"No, just smile and wave boys, hah, see what I did there?" Levy said and laughed at her own little joke.

"Lisanna?" Levy questioned once the girl was standing beside them.

"I don't know where everyone is and I can _not_ be seen walking around like a loner"

Levy and Lucy laughed at the words, until Lucy suddenly stopped and thought over the what Lisanna had just said.

Just popular people being typical.

They began walking around the school grounds, Lisanna constantly looking in every direction.

"Have you guys seen them?"

"Uhh, no" Levy said.

"Oi slut! Where've you been!?" Erza called out as she and the group walked towards them.

"Looking for you bitches!"

"Step 43 to becoming popular, swear a lot at each other" Levy mumbled.

"What eva you filthy peasant" Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes before almost bursting out in laughter seconds later at her funniness.

"What ya' doing with bunny girl and pipsqueek?"

"Bunny girl?..."

"What do you mean by that!?" Levy barked.

"Well you're short, I don't understand how you couldn't get that" Gajeel explained.

"I'm not short! You're just freakishly tall!"

"Ehh, you're still kinda short" Lisanna shrugged. "Oh, where'd Natsu go?"

"Detention" Jellal said.

"Awe, what for?"

"Teacher heard him bad mouthing another teacher"

"Too bad for him" Lisanna sighed and shook her head.

"I feel so awkward..." Lucy mumbled.

"Let's just slowly back away..." Levy quietly said and the two began to walk away without anyone noticing, soon a good distance away from the group.

"That was wierd" Lucy laughed.

"Let's hope it never happens again"

"...How are we meant to become popular if we feel awkward just standing beside them?"

"...I do not know..."

"Well that's helpful"


	5. ThE pOpUlAr BiKiNi

Chapter 5- ThE pOpUlAr BiKiNi

_**{Boy you know just how to make me blush, make me blush**_

_**And it can't be just another crush, another crush**_

_**I just wanna get next to you, next to you**_

_**And if you met me, then you'd love me too, love me too}**_

God how she _loathed_ this class. It wasn't even good enough to use hate, it was just that bad.

"Find a partner and start passing the balls to each other!" Mr Strauss yelled with a whistle.

Partners. And Levy wasn't in this class. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Looks like we'll have to be partners, pfft, can't believe I have to be seen associating with a fat ape like you," Linda scoffed.

Lucy could practically feel a viene twitch. She never realled liked Linda. Linda was, for starters, byond full of herself. She was a fairly large girl, possibly the biggest in the highschool. Obese! That's what it was called! Her hair was a dark brown and reached to her shoulders though it looked as though she'd never bothered to wash it. Lucy shuddered at the look of it, if she dared to touch it her hand would probably be covered in grease. She had pimples and zits as far as the eye could see and a triple chin. She thought she was bad ass and threatened to punch anyone who came near her, though their biggest fear was that she would sit on them. She had no friends because she was to much of a bitch, but she just said she was 'to good for everyone'. God, it seemed like only the other day when she had been taunting Levy and Lucy by calling them bitches and lesbians over and over again, even pulling the classic 'lez be honest'. That was a funny day.

"I'll go get the ball," the blonde muttered and walked away. She came back with a basketball in hand and the two began to throw and catch the ball. With every throw Linda made, it was aimed meters away from her partner and Lucy ended up having to run after it, again and again and again.

"Can you throw properly!?" Lucy groaned and ran after the rolling ball.

"Maybe it's not my throwing but your _catching_!" Linda said, though it sounded like a threat.

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows and threw the ball as hard as she could, the object flying past Linda's body and landing at least seven meters away. She was pretty impressed that she could throw so good.

Linda sent a sharp glare Lucy's way before turning and running after the ball, though she wasn't very fast.

"Run fat girl, run!" Lucy called out. That was mean of her, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. If Linda had maybe kept her own thoughts to herself of how she viewed Levy and Lucy, then Lucy would never had made the rude comment.

There was a snicker to her side and she turned to see Gray throwing a ball to Loke, a hand covering his mouth so he wouldn't burst out in laughter. "Nice one," he commented, giving her a quick glance. "Oi watch it!" Gray shouted and straightened his stance after being hit on the head by the laughing ginger.

_**~Next Period~**_

"Okay, get to work!" The teacher said and shooed his students away.

Lucy took off and returned to the table with two saws. Only two. Levy and herself were the only ones at that table, everyone else in their own little groups, but they didn't mind it.

"I hate cutting, it's to diffucult" Levy muttered and gave the plank a few hard strokes with the saw, though it didn't do much, only a small dent.

"Maybe cut it harder?" Lucy suggested as she allined her own saw on the wood, not wanting to get the measurements wrong.

"I'll try," Levy said and began to apply more pressure. A sickening crack was heard through out the class room and students turned their heads to look at the bluenette who gave of a nervous smile.

"Levy, go to the staff room and ask for another saw" The teacher sighed and shook his head.

"Yes sir," Levy said and began to walk away, not forgetting to give Lucy a hard glare.

"Whoops" Lucy giggled and began to cut her the plank beneath her wood, huffing when the saw flew of and almost cut her hand. "Stupid saw and its stupid noncuttingness..."

"Need a little help?" Lucy glanced up at the owner of the deep voice, only to suck in her breath at the sight of Natsu fucking Dragneel.

"I-uhh um, aha yeah..." She mumbled with a nervous laugh. The day when she can talk to him with real words will be when all hell freezes over.

"Here," He said and stood infront of what she had been trying to cut, and with a few firm strokes, it was split in half.

Lucy was thankful for that, but, she was also embarressed. Why couldn't she do it? Was it because she was a girl? She looked around the room and saw several other girls already onto the next stage. Nope, definitely wasn't because of her gender. Maybe Levy and herself were just really weak. Well the only real exercise that she had actually done would be HPE in school. But that was good enough for her.

"Gajeel, be a good guy and cut this for Levy," Natsu called out to the studded boy at the other table. He huffed and walked over, cutting the wood in a matter of seconds like Natsu had done.

"If you need any help just ask," Natsu said with a charming smile that made her heart flutter at the sight.

"You're such a nice guy, Natsu~" Lisanna cooed once he was back to their usual table.

Burn. In. Hell.

"Lucy!? What, how, what!?" Levy said in her shocked state at the sight of both their planks cut.

"The, uh, Gajeel and um Natsu and just oh my _God_ Levy!" Lucy squealed in delight.

_**~Lunch Break~**_

"Why are they so perfect?" Levy sighed and watch the God's and Godess's laugh and talk in their own little area.

"It's like their an expensive toy, all I can to is look and _want_," Lucy said and the two shared a solem look before looking back to the eight. "There so...yummy."

"The girls to?" Levy asked with a small smirk.

"Well to some people maybe, they're good looking, but I'm talking about the guyss. They're just so...ahhh" She said, looking at the five boys with a dreamy stare.

"I know what you mean..."

"How are we gonna become popular, Levy?"

"I'm working on it, actually, I over heard them talking in one class and they're going to the beach on Friday but today the Godess's are going bikini shopping, we're following and we're going to get some sexy bikini's, I'm not sure if any of the guys will tag along." Levy explained but never looked at her friend, her eyes still glued to the popular boys and girls. Mainly boys. Lucy nodded in agreement at the idea, though on the inside she was freaking out, them, sexy? Hah, no.

"Oh shit! They saw us! They saw us!" Lucy shouted in a hushed tone and their heads snapped to look at each other.

"Who did!?"

"Lisanna and Juvia"

"Okay, I don't think they'll ask but if they do we were looking at, um, birds in the tree!"

"Good idea. Are they looking?"

Levy bravely took a glance and sighed when she saw no eyes watching them. "Nope, now let's continue to admire them"

"Better idea"

_**~After School~**_

"I feel like a stalker..." Lucy mumbled.

"That's because you are" Levy said and peaked around the bush they were hiding behind.

"You are too!" Lucy barked.

"Shhh, we don't want them to know we're here" Levy hushed the blonde.

"Fine," Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you like the bikini I got, Natsu?" Lisanna asked, clutching onto her boyfriend's muscular arm. Natsu stopped the conversation he was having with Gray, the only guy that had come along to talk to him, and looked down at Lisanna.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, sure." He said then hurridly got back to his talk with Gray.

"Did you see that!? _Did you fucking see that_!?" Lucy stressed and shook Levy back and forth.

"I saw it! I saw it!" Levy said and pushed the blonde away from her. "Great, we came to late! We needed to know what they picked so we could get something better~" she whined.

"Oh well, we'll just have to look ourselves" Lucy shrugged and pulled Levy towards the 'Sexy Summer' swimwear store.

"May God have mercy on our souls..." Levy muttered.

"I have no idea what I'm looking for. Where do I draw the line for attractive then slutty?" Lucy said quietly as she looked around the store, blushing at the very exposing bikini's, which was pretty much all of them.

"I don't think there is a line here..." Levy replied.

"Hello, can I help you two?" A middle aged woman asked, a smile on her face. Her name was Bisca, at least that's what the name tag said.

"Uh, n-"

"Yes, we're trying to find bikini's that would get guys attention, but we're new to the whole 'sexy' thing, could you help us?" Levy asked, cutting Lucy short.

The empolying nodded with a giggle, giving the two teens what the asumed was a _look_ meaning either, 'I remember that time when I was young' or, 'They better use protection'.

"I can definitely help you," She said and lead them deeper into the store. "I saw a group of girls and two boys come in here only moments ago, you don't happy to know them would you?" she asked.

"Actually, we're trying to out sexy them" Levy said, having no shame in her words.

"We'll have to find something good, they picked some nice looking bikini's" Bisca said, then turned to look at Lucy and Levy, humming as she thought over the wide varey of swimwear in the store. "The blonde one, it looks like you have a lot of breast hidden under that shirt, am I right?"

Lucy blushed and folded her arms over her large chest, stuttering the words that she couldn't quite get out.

"Yes, they're _huge_, bigger than the girls that came in here" Levy snickered.

"Ah! That's not something to be embarressed about, dear! Now, I'll find something that embraces your breast size" Bisca giggled and went to a certain area in the store, the blonde and bluenette trailing after. "Now, I have two choices here," She said and held out two bikini's. "This one" she began and motioned towards the one in her right hand, "has a similair look to a sexy pair of bra and panties, with the lace that runs up each cup." The colour was a light purple, though it could be mistaked for a light pink too, th outlines and string were a much darker purple that matched the purple lace that ran from the bottom to the top on each cup.

"While this one," this time she motioned for the bikini in her left hand, "has the strings that keep it together and creat a sexy look, maily for the top. You can't really see it when its on hangers, maybe you should try them on?" She suggested, tilting her head innocently.

"Yes Lucy, go try them on!" Levy grinned, excitment in her voice.

"Fine," she huffed as Bisca led her towards the changing room.

Lucy blushed as she looked at herself in the reflection in such sort of clothing. She had a good body, she had to admit, but could she didn't really have the confidence to match it.

"Lucy! Hurry up!" Levy called out.

Lucy let out a breath then sucked up all the courage she could get and walked out. immediately their eyes opened wider than usual and Bisca let out a long 'Ooo' as she stared at Lucy.

"See? It looks like bra and panties but also gives of a bikini feel, and the purple helps to give it a kinda cute look while looking sexy." Bisca explained to Levy while the younger girl nodded in agreement. "Now the other one!" she later commanded.

Minutes later, Lucy stepped out and the two gasped.

"I'm straight but I can't _not_ stare at her boobs" Levy said.

"Tends to happen a lot doesn't it?" Bisca agreed. The bikini was a dark black, creating a seductive look straight away. The top was two small triangles for each breast to not expose to much, but only kept little out of sight. The two triangles were held together with five sexy black horizontel straps that tied up at the back and non going over the shoulders, thankfully or it would mostlikely ruin it. The bottoms were another two triangles, one for the back and the other for the front, only they were larger then for the breast area. The bottoms were also adorned with five sexy straps that went around the hips and connected the two triangles.

"You see, it's unique in its own way because..." Bisca trailed of as she stood and walked towards Lucy. "The straps around the hips can be arranged to be alligned, bunched together or spread everywhere. I personally like them to be spread everywhere" she finished of, giving various examples. "And it helps that you have large breast because most girls I see come and try this one on have smaller breast and can't pull it of as well. It just looks so much better and sexier when you have a good cleavage to show of under those small straps. And it ties of at the back so you can tighten it if you chose to, most bikini with this style don't have that"

"I think this one looks better..." Levy thought aloud.

"So do I" Bisca agreed. "I suppose this is the one you'll be taking?" both girls nodded at the question, having no trouble in chosing which one. "Great, we'll wait for you to change then we'll find your friend a bikini. What was your name again?"

"Levy." She introduced herself with a sweet smile.

Lucy walked out later with both bikini's in hand. "What do I do with this one?" she asked, looking at the purple bikini.

"Oh, here" Bisca said and took it from her then placed it in a random rack. "Now, I was thinking, Levy, since you have smaller breast, we'll try to find something that doesn't make people look in that area like Lucy's" she said and began leading the girls into another part of the store. "Ah, here, I think this is the perfect one." she said and gave Levy a bikini. "Now go try it on"

After changing into the new swimsuit, she came out with a questioning look, wondering if it looked good.

"Perfect, as I said!" Bisca said with a wide smile while Lucy giggled and shook her head.

"It's true, you look good"

The colour was a blueish-greenish, maybe an aqua colour. For the top it had a slightly slanted triangle for each breast that had a string to tie around the neck and the back. The two triangles were slightly low and far apart though connected to string that looked like it was knitted and trailed down the stomach to the bikini bottom and attatched to the front triangle. The knitted strings covered barely everything and was mostly there to look good, and it did its job well. The two triangles on the bottoms were also connect in the knitted styled string, creating a thin line accross the hips.

"It's called a crochet bikini but other people call it a cut out one piece, I think it's more than just a cut out one piece because I mean look at it! It looks so sexy with that design!" Bisca said and pointed to Levy. "And it it makes people look at her stomach rather than her breast, thankfully you both have a flat stomach and nice bodies."

"Thanks"

"Thank you"

"I take it your buying it?" Bisca asked.

"Yep!"

"Great, you go get changed and I'll scan them and you two can be on your way after you pay!" The green-haired cheered in joy. Time pasted and Bisca was waving goodbye to the two, Levy and Lucy waving back as well. "Come back again eh?"

"Of course!" Lucy laughed.

"I liked her," Levy said as they began to walk back home.

"Me too"

**I couldn't find another 'Crazy Love' song lyrics so I used the lyrics to another song that still shows Lucy's affection for Natsu, does it still count? And I'm sorry for such a short chapter last time, so I made this chapter over 2, 500 words because my other one was so small and boring.  
****And OH MY GOD GUYS! I just checked yesterday because I wanted to know but this story has over 100 followers already and that was only when chapter three was up and I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE 500 FOLLOWERS THIS IS A BIG DEAL FOR ME!  
****So thank you so much for everyone who follows/favourites/reviews this story, it means so much to me! Even if you a guest I'm thankful that you read this story****!**

**NOW HAVE A GOOD NIGHT OR MORNING OR AFTERNOON OR WHATEVER IT IS WHERE YOU LIVE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. HeLp! PoPuLaR pEoPle!

Chapter 6- HeLp! PoPuLaR pEoPle!

_**{My problem, I never was a model,**_

_**I never was a scholar,**_

_**But you were always popular,**_

_**You were singing all the songs I don't know**_

_**Now you're in the front row**_

_**'Cause my song is popular}**_

"Why can't movies tell the truth?" Lucy sighed as she watched the movie. "I mean, the shy part is pretty right, but the popular girls aren't. They're always like that in the movies, but never in real life. And I doubt Natsu will sing a song to me at prom…"

"But I guess they have the popular guys right."

"Meow,"

"Not now"

"Meeeow"

"No."

"Meo-"

"Fine!" She shouted and jumped of the couch, heading towards the kitchen. Taking out a can, she scrunched her nose up at the horrid smell of cat food. "Here," she said and crouched down, placing the bowl beside the fridge, Plue instantly digging in.

"Popular." She said to herself and walked back to the lounge room.

"Popularity."

"Beauty."

"Confidence."

"Sociality."

"Funny."

"Stunning."

"Sexy."

"Better."

"I can't. I need to be those to be popular. I am not those." Lucy groaned and ran her fingers threw her hair, frowning when they got caught in the mass of knots hidden behind the layers of blonde hair. "I bet this doesn't happen to Lisanna…" she mumbled, "Then again, her hair is much shorter…"

_Levy: Beach tomorrow! ;)_

Another groan escaped Lucy's lips at the sight of Levy's text. She couldn't do this, she wasn't ready. Levy might be, but the two have very different personalities.

"For God's sake! I can't even eat in front of people without getting embarrassed or nervous, let alone strut around in a bikini!" Lucy sighed and buried her face in the depths of her palms. "Why did this have to happen? I was fine with being a nobody, I can't become a somebody!"

"Meow,"

Lucy glanced down at the small creature that was now circling her ankles, possibly hoping for something else to eat. "Meow." She said back.

"Meow"

"Meow"

"Meow"

"Woof."

The cat stayed silent and stared up at her with wide eyes. Lucy's lips quirked up and amusement and she picked Plue up then rested it in her lap. "I'm sorry for scaring you, don't worry, I'm not a doggie~" she said, her voice instantly turning cutesy in a matter of seconds.

_**~The Next Day~**_

"We're wasting our lunch by doing this, you know that right?" Lucy grumbled.

"Do you want to be popular or not?"

"I'm fine being unpopular."

"Stop lying." Levy said and looked back around the corner of the wall while Lucy rolled her eyes and followed her actions.

"Not good enough! Come on girls!" Lisanna said with narrowed eyebrows.

"We're trying, Lisanna!" A girl barked back.

"Well try harder!" Lisanna said and turned on the music again.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood." Levy snickered.

"Cheerleading seems so hard," Lucy sighed.

"But being titled as a cheerleader is worth the effort."

"Wrong, Chelsea!" Lisanna shouted in annoyance.

"God, how hard could it be?" Levy asked no one in particular and walked away from the cheerleaders so that they wouldn't be in sight. "I mean it's just smiling and moving your arms and legs." She put on an overly exaggerated smile and started moving her legs and arms in moves she had seen from TV.

"ACK!" Lucy cried out in pain when a fist collided with her nose.

"OH MY GOD LUCY! I AM SO SORRY!" Levy shouted and spun around to face Lucy, who was clutching onto her nose with her eyes slammed shut.

"Jesus Levy…" Lucy muttered.

"Wanna go observe the guys instead?" Levy asked with a nervous laugh.

"Sure," and with that they began to walk towards the football fields, Lucy constantly twitching her nose on the small trip.

"Hmm, they're just so perfect…" Levy sighed and sat on the grass under a tree somewhere near the field and Lucy followed the bluenette. "It's like they all game out of some teen movie, all based on different themes."

"Huh?" Lucy said cluelessly.

"Well first there's Jellal: he's that mysterious, down to earth character. Then there's Gajeel: the badass, hooded character. Gray: smooth, cool and charming. Loke: the flirt, all about woman, prince-charming. And then Natsu: the childish, funny and happy one. And they're all in the football team. Obviously."

"Wow, I never really noticed that,"

"And it's even the same for the girls! Erza: the strong, independent girl. Lisanna: the girly-girl, pretty, sweet and innocent. Mira: the drop-dead gorgeous, the sister, innocent as well, and overly nice. And Juvia: the obsessive, dramatic, overly emotional."

Lucy hummed and nodded before a thought struck her. She was tempted to forget about it and not ask, but it snuck out of her mouth before she could stop it. "And what are we?" She asked quietly, turning to look at Levy.

Levy too turned to look at her, her eyes soft as she gazed into Lucy's chocolate-brown orbs. "We're the extras. The people in the back of the movie that no one notices, that yearn to be the main actor."

"The cold hard truth." Lucy nodded with acceptance and turned to look at the people on the field once more.

"But you know what?" Levy said and laid her back on the grass.

"What?"

"We're gonna be the people that the director or someone important says 'See that person? I want that to be my main character."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Simple. We make a scene."

"Pfft, I'm sure we've already made one of them before."

"No, that was to get their attention, to get them to know that we exist. The beach is going to help give us a scene, making sure the bikini version of us, you mostly, gets stuck inside their heads. It'll let them know that there's more than meets the eye under these crappy school uniforms."

"Wow…I never knew you were so…diabolical…"

"Well it was about time you knew."

_**~English~**_

Lucy laughed quietly to herself as she continued to add details onto her small drawings at the bottom of her page, oh if her teacher saw this, well, she'd be in some deep shit.

"What are you laughing about?" Erza asked, looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Lucy gasped in shock and placed an arm over the drawing and turned to look out the window, not having the guts to face the Goddess without Levy. "Whatever," Erza said and Lucy could practically feel how she rolled her eyes and gave her a weird look.

Well damn.

_**~Next break~**_

"So how are we going to do this? What are your plans exactly?" Lucy asked as herself and Levy walked around the school.

"What do you mean?" Levy said and looked over at a group of fighting year nines.

"To become popular. How to you expect someone like us to become someone worthy of the title 'Goddesses'?"

"Well I don't want to give it all away, but so far you know about making them notice us, then making a scene, the next part I'm not too sure about, but if everything goes well, then it'll be confidence."

"Confidence?"

"Yep. Our confidence. That's part of how they get popular, they know that they're perfect, so they use it to their advantage. First, we just have to get to a good enough standard of beauty using make-up. Then we'll convince ourselves that we're worthy and soon they'll start to get interested in us, talk about us."

"Will they be talking good or bad about us."

Levy stayed silent for several seconds and Lucy found herself worrying about the answer. "I haven't decided yet." Levy finally said.

_**~Last Period~**_

"I hate this fucking class and the fucking teacher and the fucking students and the fucking walls and the fucking floor and I fucking hate myself and my fucking unpopularity and just fuckity fuck fuck!" Lucy groaned to herself and if it weren't for the people around her, she had no doubt that she would scream at the top of her lungs.

"Okay people, we're doing volleyball today." Mr Strauss announced with a strong and proud voice.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Now find a partner and start passing a ball,"

FAN-MOTHER-FUCKING-TASTIC.

Her eyes lingered on Linda and she could feel the hate she consumed for the girl bubbling at the back of her throat, wanting to be released and send a series of curses her way.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." Linda sneered.

"At least something could drag me. What, did you get rolled in?" Linda stayed silent and Lucy knew that she got victory that time, and God it was a good feeling.

"Stop trying to make yourself feel better by putting me down you fat whore. It's not going to work anyway; I'm perfect in every way."

WAS SHE HEARING HERSELF!?

Words were streaming across Lucy's mind, but she couldn't get anything out, there was just too much anger in her system for Linda and she just couldn't cope and-

"Lucy, you're my partner." Someone said and dragged her away.

WITH FUCKING PLEASURE.

But what if it was someone worse? Like that douchebag calls every guy a cunt and every girl a bitch?

She looked up and gasped at the person she saw. Raven-black hair, firm jaw, deep blue eyes and HOLY MOTHER OF GOD GRAY FULLBUSTER IS TALKING TO HER!

'PEOPLE BETTER BE SEEING THIS! ARE PEOPLE SEEING THIS!?' Lucy thought to herself.

"W-what? W-why, I-"

"Loke's not here today so I have no one else except you." He shrugged.

She nodded and accepted that she was just a last resort while he let go of her wrist and went to get a ball.

Wait…He doesn't expect her to be good at these things does he?

"Ohhh shit." Lucy whispered to herself.

"Think fast!" He called out and threw the ball at her, laughing when Lucy screamed and stuck her arms out to protect herself instead of actually catching it.

She laughed nervously before turning to go retrieve the rolling ball. That was pretty much how practicing went; Gray would throw, Lucy would fail at catching it and then she would go get it.

"Come on Lucy! Throw harder!" Gray called out.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

Lucy muffled a frustrated scream and threw the ball as hard as she could. She was yet to find out she had a pretty hard throw, oh who am I kidding, she can't throw.

The ball landed centimetres in front and the two stared at it as it slowly rolled before stopping completely. "Okay…So you can't throw…" Gray said with a small, awkward laugh.

"Time to start playing! Girls first, boys go wait at the side!" The teacher instructed and the girls split into two teams on each side of the net while Lucy quietly snuck into one of the groups. "And begin!"

The ball went back and forth and Lucy prayed that it would not come to her, she was bad at a lot of things but volleyball takes the cake. The ball was hit by Jane or Jan or something like that and it came towards Lucy at incredible speed. She let out a squeak of surprise and lifted her arms to hit the ball back, that was, until someone jumped in front of her and hit it.

"God, she can't do anything," She heard the girl scoff to her friends.

"I know right, so annoying." The only brunette of the group agreed while the other girl that hadn't spoken nodded.

"LUCY!"

She looked up at the sight of a ball coming towards her. Did Jane hit it? Because once again, it was going at an incredible speed. She didn't have enough time to squeal, scream, shout or yell before the ball collided with her face and she was sent to the ground, clutching her nose in terrible agony. All around her she could hear the concerned whispers and the amused laughs of the students around her. She couldn't blame them though, must've looked hilarious. Hell, she would've laughed too.

An arm wrapped around her free arm and yanked her up. "You okay?" Gray asked.

"Y-yeah," She said weakly and attempted to take a step, only to end up falling again.

"Heartfillia, go to the office!" Mr Strauss said before adding, "Do you need help getting there?"

Lucy shook her head and stumbled out of the class. She took her hand away from her nose and felt a queasy feeling at the sight of so much blood covering her hand while some dripped of her wrist.

"Fuuuck," She sighed and put her clean hand to her nose.

Porlyusica shook her head with furrowed eyebrows. "Go lay on the bed and I'll get some tissues."

Lucy nodded and made her way to one of the white beds. Minutes later, Porlyusica came back with several tissues and a wet cloth. "Clean the mess with this and keep some tissues to your nose to make sure that if it starts bleeding again it won't make a mess of your uniform." She explained before walking away.

As time passed, Lucy laid in the bed and looked up at the roof, creating shapes and stories with the power of imagination she held. A sound caught her interested and she sat up, looking to an area with a curtain-like-thing that covered whatever was inside.

"What the hell?" She muttered quietly and made her way towards it in silence, not making a sound at the years of experience she had. She bit the inside of her cheek and debated on whether or not she should look. Finally getting the courage, she yanked open the curtain and a look of pure horror took over her features.

Natsu hovered above Lisanna with his hands holding him up while Lisanna's were wrapped around his neck. They both stared at her with wide eyes and Lucy somehow noticed the faint, reddish marks along Lisanna's neck.

'So that's what the sound was…' She thought to herself.

"I-I,uh, um. I didn't, I'm sorry it's just that I- uh, oh my God, sorry." She said and pulled the curtain shut and ran out the nurses office. "It's like the bloody God of Embarrassment is out to get me!"

While running, she ran into a body and the two were sent to the group, Lucy above the person.

"Oh, Lucy. I was just going to check on you." Gray grinned. Lucy stuttered some unknown words and hurriedly got of the boy, a dark blush covering her cheeks. "Aren't you meant to be in the nurses office?"

The blonde blushed harder as she remembered the sigh she had seen only moments before and a familiar anger bubbled up inside her, directed for the girl that had been making out with her long-time crush. She nodded and looked down at her feet. "I-I just..saw something a-and I just…"

"Don't tell me you saw Natsu and Lisanna making out?" Gray asked and laughed when Lucy froze.

"T-they do it often!?" She said and looked up in shock.

Gray nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, they go there sometimes just to ditch classes and have a quick make-out session."

"I-I didn't know…" Lucy said awkwardly.

"'Course you didn't,"

The bell rang and Lucy visibly jumped at the sudden noise, emitting another laugh from him. "I've gotta go and meet up with Juvia, see ya' Lucy." He said and ruffled her hair and walked away. Lucy merely nodded and watched him leave, not believing that she had spoken to a popular person and that he was coming to check on her and he ruffled her hair and THIS IS JUST MOVING TO QUICKLY FOR HER.

"Oh, hey!" Lisanna called out and ran towards her with Natsu trailing behind.

'Great, not this fuck shit.'

"Can you like, not tell anyone about what you saw before?" She asked and Lucy nodded. "Great! You know, maybe in the future you could maybe just ask or say something instead of just coming in?"

"Calm down, Lis." Natsu said with a roll of his eyes and slung an arm lazily around his girlfriend's shoulder. Lucy looked up and her eyes connected with Natsu's for a few seconds before he smiled warmly at her.

'Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God HE SMILED AT ME!' Lucy thought to herself.

Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows at his words before looking back at Lucy. "Yeah, well, thanks for understanding." She said with a smile. "Bye Lucille!" She said and started to walk out of the school, pulling Natsu with her.

"Lucille?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Babe. It's _Lucy_" Natsu said and Lucy could feel her heart explode.

"Heeeey, Lucy!" Levy said, suddenly appearing beside Lucy.

"Levy! You will not believe what happened this period!"

**Well that's THAT! And a lot of people said that I should listen to 'Popular Song' by MIKA and MY GOLLY IT IS AMAZE-BALLS. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUGGESTED IT.**

**And I'm just going to put this out there, in my school we don't have football players or cheerleaders or anything like that, so if I get something's wrong when talking about that, DON'T BLAME ME, I GET ALL I KNOW FROM 'Bring It On'.**

**BEACH WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
